


That's Three

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [16]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: No fun summary, just know this is shameless smut.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: The Zadison Chronicles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	That's Three

**Author's Note:**

> Casual reminder I'm usually not a smut writer, but Kinktober inspired me to try another. Kink responsibly, kids.

“Strip.”

Madison stared at her girlfriend for a moment, confused. “Completely?”

“Unless you’d prefer I not touch you tonight.”

“N-no, that’s okay,” Madison mumbled, shedding her clothes quickly before standing in front of her girlfriend to wait for instructions. She tried to ignore that pull in her stomach that standing nude before Zoe gave her, and was having a hard time.

“On the bed,” Zoe ordered. “On your back, legs spread.”

Madison obeyed, reaching her arms up without being told when Zoe brought out the restraints they had invested in a few weeks ago. They hadn’t had a chance to try them out yet, and Madison was excited to try it now. Zoe made quick work of the restraints, and soon Madison’s arms were secured to the headboard, her ankles tied down near the bed posts, with bonus straps that wrapped around her knees and under the bed, forcing her legs to remain spread.

Madison gave everything a test tug. She couldn’t move an inch, a fact that went straight to her groin.

“Color?” Zoe asked, gently.

“Green.”

“Good girl,” Zoe replied, pressing a kiss to Madison’s forehead. She then stripped herself, putting on a show as Madison watched, eyes glazed over already. The blonde pulled harder at her restraints, pouting when she couldn’t touch her girlfriend.

“Zoe,” she whined, as Zoe went digging in the box under their bed she dubbed the Toy Chest.

“I told you, you’re not rushing me tonight. That’s one. Now wait until I’m ready, unless you’d rather we stop?”

Madison bit her lip. “No,” she finally agreed.

Zoe knelt by her girlfriend and cupped her cheek gently. “I know the full restraints are new,” she said softly, “and it’s a lot. Still green?”

“Green, very green,” Madison replied, still a hint of a whine to her voice.

“Are you going to be a good girl and tell me if that changes?”

Madison groaned at Zoe’s words, but nodded. “I will,” she said, when Zoe raised her eyebrow to signal she wanted a verbal answer.

Zoe smirked before straddling Madison’s waist. “Good girl,” she purred again, noting how Madison squirmed at the words. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend greedily, tongue exploring her mouth. Madison returned the gesture, leaning up as far as her restraints allowed until Zoe pulled away.

“Z-Zoeeee,” she breathed, as her girlfriend pulled away and instead began pressing feather-light kisses down her jaw and neck, pausing when she reached the blonde’s breasts. Zoe instead traced light circles, spiraling inward, but pulled her hands away before reaching the nipple, causing Madison to groan.

“So whiny today,” Zoe smirked. She leaned down once more, this time biting into the side of Madison’s breast as her hand came up to play with the nipple on the other side.

“Zoe-” Madison gasped, arching her back at the sensation. Zoe didn’t let up until the bite was dark, and Madison knew she’d be marked for days.

“That’s two. Patience,” Zoe scolded gently, before leaning down and swiping her thumb across the blonde’s nipple. “Color?”

“Green! Green! Please, green, please, please touch me,” Madison whined, trying and failing to rub her legs together.

“I will when I’m ready,” Zoe said. “But it’s my turn first, love.” She turned and straddled Madison’s face,, leaning over the blonde and hovering over her body. “You don’t get to cum until after I do, so I suggest you make it quick.”

Madison wasted no time, leaning up as far as she could to lick Zoe eagerly. Zoe, meanwhile, had leaned down and was kissing up Madison’s thighs on one side and down the other, nipping at the soft skin occasionally, just enough to make the girl yelp.

Zoe could feel herself get close, and as much as she loved Madison’s mouth, tonight wasn’t about her getting off. She leaned up, just enough that Madison couldn’t reach, and forced herself to take a deep breath.

“Please Zoe, please fuck me,” Madison begged.

“I haven’t cum yet, love,” Zoe called back, “and you know the rules.”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Madison whined. “You sat up.”

“You’ll have to work faster then,” Zoe laughed, leaning down to lick her girlfriend’s slit just once. Madison moaned deeply, and Zoe had a feeling it wasn’t going to take much to get her screaming. Feeling reasonably ready, she leaned back down, laughing out loud as her girlfriend’s tongue attacked her clit with new determination.

“Oh, there’s my good girl,” Zoe cooed, feeling Madison’s moans. “Such a good girl, making sure I can cum first.”

Madison licked and sucked for all she was worth, determined to make her girlfriend cum before she could sit up. Zoe let out a groan that let her know she was close, and this time staying down on Madison’s face.

“Oh, such a good girl,” Zoe moaned. She was close, on the edge, when she decided to ramp it up, leaning down and gently licking the blonde’s slit again, moaning as she felt the vibrations from Madison’s groan. Zoe rode out her orgasm on her girlfriend’s face, grinding herself while trying to be careful she didn’t smother her too much. As she came down, she rolled off the blonde and took a second to collect herself before standing once more.

“Please fuck me now Zoe,” Madison begged, pouting from her position tied on the bed. Zoe grabbed a towel she had prepared and gently wiped the blonde’s face clean.

“Color?”

“Green,” Madison whined, “pleaseeee...”

“So impatient today,” Zoe teased, kneeling in between Madison’s spread legs. “I think we’re on three, though it should be more.”

Madison whined once more, but bit her lip to keep from objecting. “I’m sorry,” she tried, but Zoe stopped her.

“I’m sure you will be,” she teased, before dropping between the blonde’s legs. She kissed each of the thighs in front of her before sucking her clit into her mouth.

“Zo-ZOE yesss,” Madison groaned, trying and failing to raise her hips to meet her girlfriend’s mouth. Zoe licked and sucked her clit, flicking her tongue against it the way she knew made Madison scream. As soon as the blonde began to tremble, however, Zoe backed away.

“That’s one,” she grinned, as Madison let out a long whine.

“Zoe please I can’t do three please please please...”

“Color?”

“...green, I just, it’s so much-”

“Then you can handle it, love,” Zoe replied, straddling her girlfriend once more. “You can be my good girl and take your consequences, can’t you?”

Madison bit her lip so hard she could taste blood, but she nodded at Zoe.

“Good girl,” Zoe breathed, leaning down to capture the blonde’s lips in a kiss. Their tongues danced as Zoe’s hand traveled down, one finger find its way into Madison’s entrance. It’s quickly joined by another, and the two curl upwards, causing Madison to see stars as she groans into Zoe’s mouth. She’s close, she’s so close, and then...the hand is gone.

“Two,” Zoe counts, pulling back to leave kisses all over Madison’s face. “Almost there, baby. Breathe.”

Madison pulled at her restraints, wondering if it was worth risking punishment to use magic to free herself, when two fingers find themselves inside of her once more. She groans loudly at the welcome intrusion, yelping when Zoe’s teeth sink into her neck and begin to suck.

“Z-Zo, I’m gonna, I’m gonna….NOOOO,” Madison cries as Zoe brings her right to the brink and pulls away at the last minute once again.

“That was three,” Zoe said gently, reaching up to cup Madison’s face. “Catch your breath, baby, and you can cum this time.”

“Please let me cum please,” Madison begged, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Zoe kissed her lips chastely before sliding down, licking her girlfriend gently. Fingers find their way inside her again, pumping quickly and curving upwards as Zoe is determined to make this one count. The trembling begins, and she sucks Madison’s clit into her mouth as the orgasm overtakes her. Madison screams, and Zoe is thankful she sound-proofed the room as she continues to lick and suck, determined to prolong Madison’s orgasm as long as possible.

“Unngg Zoe, it’s too much, Zoe, Zoe, fuck,” Madison cried, resorting to grunts as Zoe removed her hand and tongue, standing up off the bed. She sees stars and can barely process her girlfriend undoing the restraints, tossing them under the bed before taking her face in her hands.

“You with me, baby?”

“Mhm,” Madison mumbled, still feeling the bliss that overcame her body. She didn’t fight as Zoe helped her sit up, wrapping a blanket around her and handing her a bottle of water, demanding she take a drink.

“Bath or shower?” Zoe asked gently, brushing Madison’s hair out of her face. The blonde took a large swig from her water bottle before looking up.

“Shower,” Madison croaked out. Zoe nodded and helped her up, leading her to the bathroom and into the shower. She washed herself quickly before helping the blonde, massaging her scalp with the shampoo and helping to bathe her, all while whispering quiet reassurances and messages of love. The shower remained, in its essence, a shower, and was over quickly. Once they were out Zoe helped Madison dress in her favorite pajamas and climb back into bed.

“Chocolate or gummy bears?” Zoe asked, tossing the bag of bears that Madison picked. She climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde, kissing her temple as she opened her snack and began to eat.

“Was I good?” Madison asked quietly.

“You are always so good, baby, but yes, you were,” Zoe affirms. “Not too much?”

Madison shook her head before laying it on Zoe’s chest. Zoe snaked her hand up to play with her hair and kissed her head once more.

“Finish your snack,” she said quietly, “and then I’ll get some lotion for you.”

The blonde ate her last gummy bear, then sat obediently while Zoe rubbed healing lotion on any mark she still saw from the restraints, making a mental note to find a better way to secure them. Once she was satisfied, she laid in the bed and pulled Madison in next to her, snuggled in close.

“I love you,” Madison breathed, drifting off to sleep.

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
